roblox_instagram_whodunnitfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Profile: Max
Max (@spiritsofchristmas, MaxwellTheFox) was a player in Roblox Instagram: WHODUNNIT? He made it to the final 2 and was unmasked as the killer by Tml. Spared or Scared Episode 1: Spared Episode 2: Spared Episode 3: Scared and survived Episode 4: Solved the riddle, scared, and survived Episode 5: Spared Episode 6: Scared and survived Episode 7: Spared Episode 8: Spared Episode 9: Spared and advantage Episode 10: Scared Finale: Unmasked as the killer, second to complete the puzzle Opinions on other houseguests Landon: If he went to school, I would respect him a lot more. Not sad to see him go. Pach: Don't really know her much, but I feel she was killed without reason. Ledi: He was inactive, so I never really talked to him. Snuffed: He was cool, but I am unsure why he quit. March: So cool. We had an alliance but she was killed and I was sad. Pack: I tricked her a bit. She said "I have the riddle" in the main chat when she didn't, so I gave her false information. She felt bad and told me everything she knew. She was a resourceful team member and I was annoyed to see her go. Decent: Came out of the blue. Wasn't expecting Decent to randomly get worst case. Gummy: We had an alliance throughout the entire game. We always shared info from our own teams and got there in the end. Jojo: No. Cass: We had an alliance, or at least I think. She would lie and then expect me to give her information. We still ended up sharing until she died. Gac: Same as Cass, Not sure about our alliance, he lied sometimes. When he died, I actually had worst case, but I was the killer so I couldn't die. Mike: I cant say I was sad when he got out, he constantly voted for me with stupid reasons, and he left an alliance chat because I was "withholding information" like um ok. Tml: The queen! We had a strong alliance throughout the entire game, and she lied to me towards the end. This was only to secure her a finale spot, which I respect. Obviously, this didn't phase me too much because I was getting to the finals regardless. Congratulations! Killer Guesses/Times Guessed Times Guessed Episode 1: Mike and Ledi Episode 2: None Episode 3: None Episode 4: None Episode 5: None Episode 6: Gac Episode 7: Tml, Cass and Jojo Episode 8: Cass and Jojo Episode 9: Cass, Gac and Mike Episode 10: Gac Total guesses: 12 Killer Guesses: Episode 1: Landon Episodes 2-6: Mike Episode 7: Gummy Episode 8: Jojo Episodes 9 and Ten: Mike Trivia * Max only solved the riddle once, and he was still scared when he did. * Although being scared 4 times, he only had worst case once, but he couldn't die. * Max was WHODUNNIT?'s killer. * Max got 1 advantage and no disadvantages/penalties. * Max was usually the first to send in his case. * Max gave Mike 7 votes. * He was tied for second place for Most Killer Votes, behind Mike with 15 and tied with Cass at 12. * Max was not detected episodes 2-5. * Ledi was the first person to guess Max.